BELOVED(JinkiBum)
by AULN KEY
Summary: (JinKibum) dunia malam yang gemerlap seolah kompak dengan takdir buruk yang diterima Kibum, seorang remaja yang terpaksa bekerja sebagai penari streptise untuk membiayai sekolah dan ayahnya yang sudah tak mau tahu tentang Kibum lagi. Satu yang mengubah kehidupan si namja cantik itu, apakah itu? check this out, jangan lupa TINGGALKAN JEJAK NE..GOMAWO :*


Nihao !.../ im kambek horeeee, setelah berbulan-bulan cuma beradepan sama tugas dan tugas and now, publish jg new ff yeee  
#happy :D

Hahaha, ini terinspirasi dari novel yaoi The Sweet Sins karya Rangga W Putra yang seriusan demi apa sweet plus nyesek banget :'D *ngelap ingus* tapi ini nggak mirip kok, beda pokoknya. Huhuhuhuks*terharu*. Mianhe kalo typo dan kurang nendang*?* feel nya :'3

Oya entar aku sisipin lagunya The Virgin yang SAYANGKU , bayangin deh si Jinki nyanyi tu lagu XDDD *lol*

Yawdah mending langsung di baca aja deh…semoga suka yaaaaaaaak /

Jangan lupa review and fav karena akan sangat menambah semangat saya

No flame, no bash! Hohohoh

.

.

JINKI 3 KIBUM (YAOI/BL/SHOUNEN AI)

ROMANCE HURT

OOC

1SHOOT

KIBUM POV

.

**BELOVED**

Malam yang semakin larut, tidak sedingin beberapa hari lalu karena sudah memasuki musim semi. Tapi bagiku sama saja. Malam yang seolah kompak dengan takdir, mengacuhkan tubuhku yang terlihat tegar. Inilah aku, Kim Kibum seorang namja yang sudah letih menghadapi perjalanan hidup yang menurutku berat, sangat berat. Hingga aku menemukan sosok berbeda yang membuatku terjerat dan menjauhkanku dari jalan hidupku yang rusak.

Lee Jinki, refleksi dari sosok yang selama ini aku rindukan. Seseorang yang mampu menjauhkanku dari gemerlap dunia malam. Membeli hidupku dengan lembar-lembar won yang dia jadikan jaminan atas diriku. Menjagaku dari apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan sebagai penari striptise, mempekerjakan aku sebagai maid pribadinya dengan perlakuan yang lebih dari sekedar maid.

Namja itu, yang selalu dengan perhatiannya bersikap lembut. Jinki, sama sekali tak memperdulikan bagaimana jalangnya aku di tengah malam. Hanya dia orang yang menganggapku sama seperti yang lainya. Disaat orang orang lain, bahkan teman-teman sekolahku mencemooh dan menjauhiku karena statusku, namja itu hadir.

Ya, aku hanyalah seorang yatim-piatu yang diasuh oleh appa angkat sejak usiaku yang ke 2 tahun. Appa yang semula menyayangiku berubah sangat membenciku ketika bisnisnya bangrut dan kami hanya bisa tinggal di tempat kumuh. Jangankan sekolah, bahkan sejak itu appa sudah tak memperdulikanku lagi. Dengan bahagia appa mengenalkanku dengan dunia malam sejak aku menginjak bangku SMP akhir. Disaat aku harus mengurusi ujianku, aku juga harus menari dengan liar demi lembaran won untuk appa dan sekolahku. Hingga Jinki datang dan menawarkan uang yang berlimpah untuk membeliku. Dan appa…menyetujuinya.

["Kibum, mana dasi yang cocok?.."

"Kibum bisa kau membantuku memakai dasi dengan benar?"

"Sekolah yang rajin ne, aku akan menjemputmu nanti."

"Jangan nakal ne.."] dan sosok baik itu menghilang bersama mobil mewahnya diantara persimpangan jalan.

Bagaimana bisa aku tidak memikirkannya? Dia terlalu baik, dia manusia atau apa? Bahkan dengan senang hati Jinki Hyung..ya aku yang berinisiatif memanggilnya Hyung karena usia kami yang terpaut 6 tahun, mengatur perpindahan sekolah untukku.

"Kurasa ini lebih cocok denganmu Kii, lihat kau tambah cantik ne.." katanya sambil meletakkan selembar kaus v neck sedikit ketat berwarna pink soft di depan tubuhku. "Hyung, aku ini namja eoh. Sejak dulu kau selalu mengatakan aku cantik..euuh."

"Hahaha..jangan marah ne. Baiklah aku akan membeli ini dan ini, ini juga dan ini.."

"Issh kau ini kenapa sih Hyung? hampir setiap hari kau membelikan aku pakaian. Dan sekarang kau membelikanku lagi, satu saja Hyung." Jinki Hyung hanya tersenyum lalu mengusap rambutku dengan lembut. "Baiklah baiklah nyonya Lee.."

"Yaak! Apa maksudmu Hyung?"

"Pikirkan saja sendiri Kibum..haha."

Terkadang aku bingung, aku disini menjadi apa? Aku hanya merasa dibeli sebagai maid pribadi, mengurus segala sesuatu untuk Jinki Hyung, tapi namja dengan gigi kelinci itu selalu terlalu baik untukku.

"Terimakasih Hyung..kau sangat baik, terlalu baik. Dan aku rasa apa yang aku lakukan untukmu tidaklah cukup.." kataku pada sore yang sangat dingin saat duduk didepan perapian hangat.

Tes tes tes

Zraaaaasssh

"Kau lihat hujan itu Kii?" tanyanya sambil berdiri di depan jendela dan memandang hujan yang tiba-tiba mengamuk.

"Ne.."

"Hujan tidak pernah meminta balasan pada bumi ketika dia turun, hujan selalu ikhlas untuk itu. Tak perduli bumi sudah cukup tanpa hujan atau belum, meskipun bumi tak bisa membalas pun hujan akan tetap turun.."

"Hyung, aku tidak mengerti.."

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan cara apapun untuk membalas apa yang aku berikan untukmu, kau hanya perlu ingat satu hal. Aku akan terus seperti hujan dan kau, cukuplah seprti bumi ne?"

Seperti hari-hari biasanya, aku selalu bangun lebih pagi dari Jinki Hyung. Menyiapkan sarapan untuknya, menyiapkan pakaiannya dan selalu membantunya memakai dasi dan jas. Untuk tugas lain, semuanya dikerjakan maid Jinki Hyung yang lain. Terkadang aku merasa istimewa, bahkan maid yang lain tidak pernah makan semeja dengan Jinki Hyung. Sedangkan aku? Aku selalu mendapatkan lebih, dan anehnya tak ada satu pun maid yang protes dengan ini.

"Kalau Kibum tidak lulus, aku akan menghukummu.." kutolehkan kepalaku pada sosok yang masih berbaring di ranjang besarnya. Namja itu sudah menyibak selimut hijaunya dan berjalan mendekatiku. Selalu seperti ini, terhimpit di antara jendela dan tubuh Jinki Hyung. Ya, salah satu aktifitasku adalah masuk kekamarnya di pagi hari, menyibakkan tirai dan membuka jendela kamar Jinki Hyung. Membangunkannya juga kegiatanku.

"Kim Kibum akan lulus, dengan nilai yang baik. Jadi Kau tak usah malu saat mengambil pengumuman nanti." Lagi –lagi namja dengan pipi chubby itu justru hanya tersenyum riang lalu mengusak rambutku.

"Belum mandi ya?." Tanya nya sambil mengendus-endus wajahku, geli memang tapi aku sudah terbiasa dengan kejahilan namja ini.

"Yaak! tentu saja sudah. Dasar menyebalkan, menyingkir dan cepat mandi Hyung, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan pagi."

"Hahaha..iya iya, kau sudah seharum buah strawberry Kii.." Dan aku tak sadar di detik berikutnya, Jinki Hyung sudah pergi dan membawa handuk lembutku.

"Hyung! mau kau bawa kemana handukku eoh?"

"Memakainya, supaya bisa mencium banyak harum strawberry dari sini hahaha.." ini persaan yang aneh, rasanya seperti pipiku mendadak kesemutan dan selalu ingin tersenyum. Aaakh apa aku gila?

Ini adalah hari yang indah, Jinki Hyung mengajakku jalan-jalan dan menginap di villa untuk merayakan kelulusanku. Aku sudah bukan lagi seorang siswa SMA, aku Kim Kibum akan menjadi seorang mahasiswa jurusan seni rupa seperti yang di janjikan Jinki Hyung. Jinki Hyung berjanji akan terus menyekolahkan aku jika nilai rata-rataku di atas 9 dan now, dia akan menepatinya. Apapun yang aku inginkan, dia akan menurutinya. Dia..sangat baik bukan?

Tempat ini, tempat yang sangat aku rindukan. Tempat dimana Kibum kecil dibesarkan dan berakhir menjadi seorang penari striptise. Aku merindukan ayahku, jadi aku meminta Jinki Hyung menemaniku kemari meskipun dia enggan karena dia tahu aku hanya akan merasa sakit saat kembali kemari.

"Hyung…aku yakin ayah tinggal disini, kau juga ingat kan Hyung? kenapa sekarang berubah menjadi pertokoan?"

"Tenanglah Kii, jangan sedih dulu ne."

"Kau? Kibum? Astaga..kupikir appamu benar-benar bercanda telah menjualmu." Seru seorang ajjushi yang ternyata adalah tetanggaku di rumah lama kami dulu.

"Park Ajjushi..kau tahu dimana appaku?"

"Kau masih merindukannya setelah apa yang dia lakukan padamu eoh? Dia, dia sudah meninggal sebulan yang lalu. Appamu meninggal saat mabuk, dia berkelahi dengan preman lalu preman iitu mendorongnya dan appamu tertabrak mobil."

"Mwo? Dimana? Dimana makamnya ajjushi?"

Aku tak perduli seberapa jahat appa padaku, appa pernah sangat baik padaku. Merawatku sejak aku kecil dan sekarang, ketika aku bisa melihatnya. Aku hanya bisa memeluk nisannya.

"Appa..kau lihat? Aku akan menjadi mahasiswa appa. Jinki Hyung sangat baik padaku huks, dia selalu memperlakukanku dengan baik dan memberikan apapun untukku huks. Seharusnya appa bertahan, aku merindukanmu appa..jeongmal bogoshipo."

Ini terlalu menyakitkan, lebih menyakitkan daripada ketika appa memukulku atau membentakku. Seribu bahkan berjuta-juta kali lebih menyedihkan daripada ketika appa menjualku pada Jinki Hyung. Aku hanya bisa melihat gundukan tanah ini sebagai appa. Hanya bisa mencium nisan yang yang tak lagi bersih seperti awalnya.

"Sssst..Kii, kau masih memiliki aku. Sudah.." Jinki Hyung hanya menunduk sambil terus menguatkanku.

"Appa huks, terimakasih pernah menyayangi Kibum. Terimakasih untuk doa appa semasa Kibum kecil, merawat dan membesarkanku. Appa, terimakasih juga telah menjadikan Kibum menjadi namja yang mau bekerja keras. Huks .."

"Sekarang appa tidak perlu lagi menikmati hidup yang keras ne? huks, Kibum janji, Kibum akan selalu mendoakan appa. Tetap menjadi Kibum yang berusaha dan bekerja keras..huks. Kibum tahu Kibum bukan anak yang baik. Mianhaeyo appa..mianhae.."

Tanpa basa-basi Jinki Hyung yang entah sejak kapan ikut menangis justru menarikku kepelukannya.

"Tuhan huks, kau begitu baik. Ketika aku terpuruk, kau huks mendatangkan Jinki Hyung sebagai malaikat. Ketika aku kehilangan appaku huks , kau masih mempercayakan malaikatmu di sisiku."

"Aku bukan malaikat Kibum, tapi aku hanya ingin selalu disisimu. Aku ingin menjadi bagian dari hidupmu. Menjadi seseorang yang sangat berarti untuk Kibum..jangan sedih ne. Aku selalu bedoa pada Tuhan, agar Tuhan tidak pernah memisahkanku denganmu."

"Gomawo..gomawo Hyung."

"Kau tak perlu takut menghadapi dunia sendirian lagi, kau tak perlu ragu berjalan ke masa depan Kii. Kau hanya memerlukanku, hanya perlu disampingku. Karena aku akan selalu ada.."

"Jeongmal gomawo Hyung. Terimakasih sudah memasukkanku kedalam hidupmu, aku janji akan selalu menjadi yang terbaik untukmu. Aku aan berusaha keras selalu menyuport dan melakukan yang terbaik untuk Jinki Hyung, untuk appa.." dan itu adalah malam yang sangat menyedihkan untukku sampai kami sampai ke villa pesanan Jinki Hyung.

"Masih memikirkan appa ne?" tanya Jinki Hyung yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di sampingku. Namja yang sudah mengganti bajunya dengan piama itu merangkul pundakku dari samping erat hingga tak tersisa jarak.

"Ne..aku masih merindukan appa." Jawabku dengan senyum kecut.

Tanpa basa-basi, Jinki Hyung menarikku kedalam dekapannya dan menggunakan tangannya yang lain untuk menyerukkan kepalaku ke dada bidangnya. Aku tak tahu apa yang aku rasakan, aku hanya merasa nyaman dalam dekapannya. Entahlah aku sedang mengigau atau tidak, aku seperti mendengar degupan yang tentu dari jantungnya.

"Jangan seperti ini. Kibumku, selalu kuat."

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dalam pelukannya. Seperti candu yang entah kapan aku alami. Aroma Jinki Hyung yang selalu memabukkanku sejak pertama kali membawaku, genggaman tangannya yang menguatkanku saat aku terjatuh, senyumnya yang membuatku selalu merasa hangat, perhatiannya yang luar biasa bahkan pelukannya yang sangat aku sukai. Saat-saat aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas degupan jantungnya yang tak beraturan, seperti membuat pipiku kesemutan.

Tidak ada lagi Kibum yang meyedihkan, bukan lagi Kim Kibum yang selalu menangis di malam hari atau siang hari. Juga bukan lagi Kibum yang sangat merindukan appa. Karena semua itu, bisa aku dapatkan darinya…Jinki Hyung.

Indahnya pagi ketika pori-porimu tersentuh sejuknya udara sejuk pedesaan. Mengarjapkan mataku dengan senyum yang mengembang bahagia. Sampai aku menyadari satu hal. Aku tak berbaring seorang diri. Jinki Hyung, masih dengan hangat memeluk pingganku.

Rasa ini, aku tak tahu perasaan apa. Perasaan yang belum pernah aku rasakan 18 tahun ini. Saat seperti ribuan sayap kupu-kupu menggelitik perutmu, atau ketika bibirmu yang tak bisa menahan senyum? Atau bahkan ketika kau tak bisa lama-lama bertatapan dengannya? Sederhana saja, jantungmu yang mendadak meletup-letup ketika dia di sisimu dan sangat merindukannya ketika dia jauh. Siapapun, bisa menjelaskan apa ini?

Kuamati setiap lekukan wajahnya dengan simpul yang mengembang di bibirku. Wajah yang terlihat polos ketika terpejam, hidungnya yang mancung, pipinya yang mungkin terasa empuk ketika kau menyentuhnya, dan bibir tebalnya yang berwarna peach. Bukankah ini lucu? Dan ketika dia membuka matanya lalu tersenyum, kau akan melihat 2 bulan sabit dan gigi kelinci yang terlihat manis dan tampan secara bersamaan. Hehe..

"Eunggh.." dengan cepat kupalingkan wajahku darinya. Mencoba setenang mungkin sebelum dia menyadari semuanya.

"Kau sudah bangun Kii? Hehe..tidurmu nyenyak?" Jinki Hyung melepas pelukannya dan malah mencondongkan tubuhnya mencoba melihat wajahku yang sedari tadi tak menapnya. Aku rasa melihat jendela yang masih tertutup lebih baik dari pada membiarkannya melihat wajahku yang sedang malu.

"Kenapa Kii? Kau melihat apa eoh? Hey..aku berbicara padamu. Kenapa tidak menjawab eoh?" Dengan hati-hati namja di sampingku ini menarik wajahku menghadapnya.

"Kau sakit? Kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

"Aniya..aku aku hanya ah aku tak papa hehe."

"Kau gugup ?"

"Ani..untuk apa aku gugup? Bukankah kita sama-sama namja eoh? tidak ada alasan untuk gugup." Right, itu benar. Lalu ada apa denganku?

"Ah..kau benar. Hehe..aku mau mandi, mungkin kau mau mandi bersama?"

"Yaak! apa-apaan kau Hyung?"

"Apanya? Kau yang kenapa Kii? Pagi-pagi sudah panic hahaha, jangan-jangan kau menyukaiku? Huh? Ayoo ngaku..Kibum menyukai Jinki Hyung ne? makanya mukanya merah.."

"Aniyaaaaaa..aku saja yang mendi duluan!"

Blam

"Jadi, menurutmu tak boleh jika menyukai sesama jenis?"

Uhuk uhuk

"Kenapa bisa tersedak Kii? Ini minum dulu.."

"Pertanyaanmu aneh Hyung."

"Bagaiman menurutmu?"

"Yes, love has no limits. Cinta bisa datang begitu saja, kapan saja dan pada siapun. Tak perduli itusalah atau benar.. "

"Dengan siapa kau jatuh cinta?"

"Aku tidak tahu seperti apa cinta. Kurasa aku belum pernah mencintai siapapun."

"Pernah jantungmu berdetak kencang saat bersama seseorang? Kau selalu ingin bersamanya, selalu ingin menyentuhnya, selalu ingin memeluknya, selalu merindukannya, selalau seperti ada seseuatu yang membuat perutmu tergelitik? "

"Apa..itu cinta?"

"Yes, dan ketika kau sangat amat nyaman berada di sisinya."

"…"

"Hey, kalau kau tak pernah jatuh cinta. Dari mana kau dapat kata-kata tadi Kii?"

"Internet hahaha."

"Hahaha. Kau ini.." dan ini kembali menjadi pagi yang indah untukku. Karena sejak saat ini aku tahu, perasaan itu…cinta.

Selesai sarapan, Jinki hyung mengajakku jalan-jalan. Sesekali mengabadikan moment kami berdua dengan foto dan merekamnya dengan handycame yang Jinki Hyung bawa.

"Kibum..haha. Ayo bicara sesuatu.." suruh Jinki Hyung sambil mengarahkan handycame ke arahku.

"Aniyaa! Hyung, aku malu. Jangan rekam aku.."

"Kenapa malu? Ayo Kii, atau aku marah."

"Ne, ne..hay, aku sedang di Busan. Udara disini sangat sejuk apalagi pagi seperti ini. Oiya, untuk kau si perekam, jangan lupa mengajakku ke Gwangan Bridge ne?! atau aku akan menghancurkan handycame mu ini hahaha.."

"Ne ne nae Kibum. Nanti malam okay, haha. Kii kau senang aku ajak kemari?"

"Tentu..terimakasih Hyung."

"Morning..im Jinki dan aku sangat bahagia bisa melihatnya bahagia bersamaku." Aku hanya terkekeh melihat Jinki Hyung yang sedang merekam dirinya sendiri di depanku.

"Dia Kim Kibum,remaja yang luarbiasa. Hey handycame, kau tahu? Aku harus membayar mahal untuk bisa menjadikannya bagian dari hidupku. Tapi aku tidak menyesal, aku sangat bersyukur.."

"Hyuuuuung!" Jinki Hyung hanya menoleh dan terkikik saat menoleh dan masih melanjutkan merekam kami berdua.

"Lihat, dia merajuk haha." Aku hanya menyilangkan kedua tanganku di dada sambil mempoutkan bibirku. Yah, tapi aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum..dan handycame itu lagi-lagi mengarah ke wajahku.

"Dia cantik kan? matanya sangat indah seperti rubah dan kucing, hidungnya menggemaskan, pipi tirusnya, bibirnya juga manis kan? aku merasa beruntung bisa memilikinya dan melihatnya setiap hari hahah. "

"Apanya yang milikmu?!"

"Kau. Hahaha, kulitnya juga lembut dan selalu harum strawberry.."

"Hello handycame, Jinki Hyung sangat cerewet jadi aku akan mengambil alih."

"Aish, jangan merebut sembarangan Kii. Kemarikan, aku sedang merekammu.."

"No! Giliranku. Dia Jinki Hyung, kau lihat dia tampan kan? Dia sangat-sangat baik, dan dia adalah malaikatku. Aku akan selalu melakukan yang terbaik untuknya..ahk, sudah cukup. "

Klick

Off

Gwangan Bridge

Di sinilah kami, di tempat yang menurutku sangat romantic. Disinari cahaya lampu yang kelap-kelip di setiap sisi jembatan Gwangan Bridge. Sekarang akau tahu kenapa Jinki Hyung mengajakku kemari, karena ini memang tempat yang sangat luar biasa. Tak salah aku menagih janjinya tadi pagi hehe.

On

"Kibum, Kim Kibum..say hello please." Lagi-lagi namja dengan jaket biru muda itu mengarahkan handycame nya ke arahku. Akh..aku bisa gila. Sejak kapan Jinki Hyung seperti ini eoh?

"Hello Hyung?! Good night hehe, Gwangan Bridge sangat luar biasa. Terimakasih mengajakku kemari hahaha. "

"Kau suka?"

"Ne.."

Masih dalam posisi on, kini Jinki Hyung berdiri di sampingku dan mengarahkan handycame tersebut ke arah kami.

"Kibum aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu..tunggu sebentar ne." aku hanya bisa menatap bingung pada namja yang kini berbicara dengan seorang namja yang membawa gitar dan memintaku merekamnya. Jinki Hyung memintaku untuk merekamnya.

**Sayang ku rindu..sayang ku cintamu, meski memang kau tak mengerti**

**Ku butuh dirimu, ku ingin kau hadir, meski memang..bukan inginmu**

**Sampai saatnya engkau mengerti, aku mencintamu slalu..**

**Bila saatnya engkau sadari hatimu hanya untukku**

**Mengertilah kasih**

**Sampai saatnya engkau mengerti**

**Aku mencintamu slalu**

**Bila saatnya engkau sadari, hatimu hanya untukku**

**Mengertilah kasih..**

Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku tak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipi tirusku. Seperti ribuan kupu-kupu beterrbangan liar dari perutku. Aku sangat menyukainya, salahkah aku?

"Love..has no limits.." Aku semakin merasa aneh ketika dengan senyum dan penekanan Jinki Hyung mengatakan itu. Apa aku terlalu berharap? Atau aku sedang dimabuk cinta hingga tak bisa membedakan, mana yang serius dan mana yang tidak?

Cklik

Off

"Kau..hebat Hyung. Suaramu sangat bagus.. " pujiku sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Itu, lagu untukmu Kii.."

"Eoh? jangan usil kau Hyung, ah aku rasa lebih baik kita pulang. Aku ngantuk hoaam.." kataku mencairkan suasana yang entah sejak kapan menjadi canggung.

"Wae? Kau bilang cinta bisa datang sesukanya kan? Salah jika aku merasakan itu? Kepadamu? Salah?"

"Kau..bicara apa Hyung? jangan keterlaluan."

"Dengar aku.." hangat, itulah yang aku rasakan ketika tangannya menggenggam tangnku. Dengan lembut Jinki hyung meletakkan telapak tanganku pada dada kirinya.

Deg

Deg

"Kau dengar? Detakan ini, hanya ketika aku bersamamu.."

"…"

"Kenapa aku membelimu? Kenapa aku melakukan apapun untukmu, memberikan apapun untukmu, karena aku..mencintaimu Kii."

"…"

"Sejak awal, ketika aku melihatmu menari dengan banyak mata orang-orang brengsek yang menatapmu brutal, dan ketika kau diperlakukan buruk oleh appa mu atau ketika semua orang mencemoohmu dan kau tetap tegar..disaat itulah aku tertarik padamu, aku melihatmu dari jauh."

"…"

"Aku sangat jengah ketika kau mengerlingkan matamu pada mereka, memamerkan tubuhmu pada mereka..aku aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti itu. Karena aku..ingin menjagamu, aku menyukaimu, dan aku mencintaimu Kii."

"Benarkah?" tanyaku lirih dan dengan cepat Jinki Hyung kembali menyambarku kedalam pelukannya. Perasaan hangat yang kembali menyeruak seiring dengan degupan Jantung yang selalu aku rindukan. Setetes demi setetes air mataku jatuh mewakili perasaanku.

Beginikah rasanya? Ketika seseorang yang kau cintai menyatakan cinta padamu? Seperti kau benar-benar terbang dan tak ingin mendarat lagi? Cubit aku, agar aku yakin…ini nyata. Jinki Hyung, juga mencintaiku..

Kini aku bukan Kim Kibum yang hanya bisa menepis perasaanku untuk seseorang itu, hanya ada Kibum yang akan selalu berkata "I love you", karena aku memang mencintainya.

hanya dia...my beloved, Jinki

~END~

Gimana readers tercinta? Feel nya dapet ngga? TTwTT

Tanggapan kaliyan sangat berarti buat saya XDDD


End file.
